five_nights_at_treasure_island_remastered_10fandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Mouse
Suicide Mouse is an antagonist in Five Nights at Treasure Island. He is a normal Mickey Mouse suit, but colored in grayscale. Description Appearance Suicide Mouse bears a strong resemblance to the Mickey Mouse as first depicted in his early cartoons, as all of his colors are in grayscale and his features match the original cartoon Mickey Mouse, and looks rather shiny. He walks around with his hands tucked behind his back, except for when he is in the Meat Freezer. Suicide Mouse can be heard saying things as 'Real Suffering Is Not Known' 'The Sights Of Hell Bring It's Viewers Back In' 'I Don't Deserve This Life' 'I Have Seen True Despair' 'This Place Is A suicide' 'I Have Made Many Mistakes' Behavior Original Suicide Mouse activates on Night 1. When Suicide Mouse starts, the TV in the Broadcasting Room will turn on and Suicidemouse.avi will play. Unlike most other characters, he'll take a direct route to the office, rather than just moving around at random. However, shutting off a camera will send him straight back to his starting point, and since another suit usually enters before him, it's unclear if shutting off a camera actually lures him out of the office. Remastered 1.0 Suicide Mouse activates on Night 3. When Suicide Mouse starts, the TV in the Broadcasting Room will turn on and Suicidemouse.avi will play. Unlike most other characters, he'll take a direct route to the office, rather than just moving around at random. Thought, shutting off a camera will send him to a random room. When he enters, the office, the player can shut off a camera to lure him out, or they could hide under the desk to have a 50/50 shot of survival. Or they could shut off the power. Failing or neglecting to do any of these actions will make him attack the player. Remastered 2.0 Suicide Mouse activates on Night 3. When Suicide Mouse starts, the TV in the Broadcasting Room will turn on and Suicidemouse.avi will play. Unlike most other characters, he'll take a direct route to the office, rather than just moving around at random. Thought, shutting off a camera will send him to a random room. When he enters, the office, the player can shut off a camera to lure him out, or they could hide under the desk to have a 50/50 shot of survival. Or they could shut off the power. Failing or neglecting to do any of these actions will make him attack the player. Trivia *The pose Suicide Mouse uses when he enters the Meat Freezer is a reference to the suicidemouse.avi mock-up video where Suicide Mouse walks with his hands outstretched. *If the player manages to survive in-game for a long amount of time, Suicide Mouse's full song will play, revealing that it will play the same moaning and screaming from the suicidemouse.avi video in-game. This can be seen in this video. *Suicide Mouse was very active in Remastered 1.0 because his A.I. was being tested. *Suicide Mouse was renamed to Mortimer before the game was cancelled. *In Matthew's livestream teaser, Suicide Mouse appears to be a darker shade of the original Mickey Mouse, not grayscale. **However, if the blender file is viewed, it shows that Suicide Mouse is actually greyscale, and that it's just the lighting. *The television in the Broadcasting Room will turn off and Suicide Mouse disappear when the player shut off a camera. *As of the remastered version suicide mouse has a voice. References See also *suicidemouse.avi — This story's main focus also introduces the origin of Suicide Mouse. Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island